J27
by J27-Silence
Summary: A young spartan and the master cheif are trainin gand expect a normal day only to have a twist end in disaster for one of them.


Note: Halo isn't mine but Spartan J27 is my character. This is my first Fan Fic and I did this at 1:30 Am . So try not to be too harsh if you decide to Read and Review it.

Year: 2523

Location: Spartan Training Grounds.

Debris was everywhere. Empty bullet shells, chipped pieces of glass and building materials, detonated grenades, it looked like a war zone.

"Mission Complete." A young Master Chief said as a Red Spartan walked over to him.

"Don't you think we should have left some obstacles for the other trainees?" The Red Spartan said with a slight laugh as he talked to Master Chief.

"They can always rebuild."

"Well what do you want to do? The Covenant aren't attacking and we passed advanced training. All that is left is vehicle training and that is scheduled for Saturday."

"I guess we rest."Master chief said as they walked back to the barracks.

The Red Spartan sighed as they walked. "Your no fun sometimes you know that?" As they walked a marine walked up to them.

"Sorry sirs but you both are the only active Spartans and we need you both to do a reconnaissance mission on an unknown planet."

The Red Spartan pumped his arm in joy. "All right. Finally some excitement."

They all walked to a pelican and were soon flown to the planet. During the ride down the two Spartans had a chance to talk.

"So your called Master Chief. Nice to do a mission with you. I am J27. May not be a full name but its who I am."

"Nice to meet you." Master Chief said in his usual tone of voice.

While J27 talked to Master Chief the pilot of the ship landed on the planet and two marines came and handed each of them an assault rifle, a pistol, and two grenades.

J27 laughed slightly as he kept his pistol on hand and put the assault rifle on his back. "Don't know why we are gonna need these but if it eases their minds."

Soon the two Spartans were patrolling the ground and making notes of the planet.

"Atmosphere...Habitable, Oxygen...present, Water...Present. Lifeforms...Undetected so far." J27 said as he and Master Chief continued their patrol.

After an hour of walking the two Spartan stumbled upon a hill and climbed up to see the horror of what was once a city now only a big pile of metal and bones.

"What happened here?" J27 said in horror as they walked into the destroyed city.

"Covenant. A lot of them. They hit this place hard and fast. This city didn't have a chance." Master chief said as he picked up some weaponry left behind by the Covenant.

"Hey look a cave approx amity a mile from this spot." J27 said while using his helmets built in zoom feature.

Master chief nodded as he got up and J27 put his pistol away and pulled out his assault rifle.

As they began walking cautiously to the cave they stumbled upon and unactivated bomb.

"Look at this."J27 said as he went to inspect it. "Two minute detonation time and able to take out two square miles...This is a suicide bomb without proper protection."

Master chief picked it up and placed it in a nearby back pack. He then put the back pack on his back. "We will take this back to command to study it. It might help us beat the Covenant."

J27 nodded as they reached the entrance to the cave. They both turned on the flash light attached to their helmets. Inside they found empty Needlers, Plasma pistols and Plasma rifles.

"You don't think there are any Covenant left here so you?" J27 asked as he turned to Master Chief..

"Might be." He said coolly as usual.

As they walked they began noticing signs of potential life as they readied their assault rifles and made sure their clips were full.

"Remember your training."Master chief said to J27 and he nodded in understanding.

They continued further and stumbled upon a Covenant City built under ground. It was small compared to the city they had found above ground. As they searched it for life they heard voices coming to the outskirts of the city. They climbed on top of a building and used their helmets and saw all the Covenant troops standing in one area watching a giant screen which had the Prophet of Truth. They could here some of the dialog which consisted of them being ready to deliver the data they found in the city above.

"We have to stop them. They might find out Earth's location." J27 said to Master chief.

Master Chief nodded as he looked back at the back pack he was carrying. He then pulled the bomb out and tinkered with it. "We now have five minutes to plant this thing and get out of here. Should be no problem."

J27 nodded as he and Master Chief pulled the bomb into the middle of the city and began to set it. As soon as they were finished they heard the sound of a grunt. "Intruders. Elites protect." The grunt screamed and ran.

"Damn. We gotta get out of here." J27 said as he and Master chief began running. They heard shooting as they starting shooting back at the Covenant.

"How much longer till the bomb goes off?" J27 shouted as they reached the opening of the cave slowly and was shooting back.

"One minute. We are going to barely make it." Master chief said as they continued running.

As they reached the opening of the cave J27 realized that some of the Covenant were close behind them and they might live from the explosion and they might have the information. He then made his final decision. Once they reached the opening of the cave he stopped. It took Master Chief a few seconds to see that J27 had stopped and went back a bit. "J27 lets go."

"Sorry Chief but the risk is too great. Some Covenant might live." He then sighed and took his helmet off as he loaded his gun. He handed his helmet over to Master Chief and saluted him. "It was an honor serving you Master Chief."

Master Chief took the helmet and saluted him back. "Goodbye J27." And with that he took off hearing gunfire and the explosion from the bomb.

Year 2560

Master Chief returned to the plant which was now named Zarno. He walked over to the cave with Cortana and a remade version of J27's helmet. He left the helmet on top of a makeshift grave with a big rock that had J27 shot into it.

"You miss him don't you. Was he your friend?" Cortana asked in a soothing tone.

"You could say that." Master Chief said as he walked away back to a waiting pelican.


End file.
